


Cherry On Top

by kateyboosh



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Banter, Goodbye Forever, Gratuitous tying of cherry stems with tongues, M/M, Noel loves oral sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Platonic comedy partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Straight up Noelian, noelian - Freeform, so does Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyboosh/pseuds/kateyboosh
Summary: "It was me sucking Julian's cock. Or was it him sucking mine?" - NoelInteresting concept, but why not both at the same time? Pure PWP, based on the very interesting answers they gave to some very interesting questions in 2006.
Relationships: Julian Barratt/Noel Fielding
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> There's a distinct lack of Noelian 69 fic in this fandom so here, have this one. I had to know what all the positions would be like. Sorry not sorry, but goodbye forever, but also just kidding, because this is based on things that they said themselves. Read the actual, real life interview on [Tumblr](https://kateyboosh.tumblr.com/post/623650931359252480/new-woman-221-december-2006-in-bed-with-the-mighty) and weep with me.

They’re heading for their last appearance of the day. Julian’s relieved for about thirty seconds as he collapses into the backseat of the car next to Noel, pushing his hair out of his face as the driver points them in the direction of their hotel. He’s relieved until he scans the crumpled little printout of their itinerary and remembers which interview it’s going to be.

When they get up to the room, the interviewer and photographer are waiting in the hall. Introductions are made and pleasantries are exchanged and within the first minute, the interviewer eyes Julian up and tells him he has a voice that was absolutely and certainly made for phone sex. He can tell Noel’s smirking behind him, can hear him thinking “a voice like chocolate and cream” before he says it out loud, his hand resting on the small of Julian’s back, fingernails itching through the fabric.

He clears his throat and hangs back as the woman turns to Noel and gushes over his outfit and pets his glossy hair and asks what’s in his doctor’s bag in between several very friendly hugs and kisses. Noel grins and pops the clasp, dipping his hand in to pull out hairspray and stray accessories and worn notebooks, thin scarves and half a bag of red cherry lollies and clear, minty lipgloss that tingles when you kiss someone. His eyes go big when he mistakes a tube of expensive lube for a tube of expensive hand cream, pulling it half out of the bag and then dropping it back in as the woman laughs, her eyes dipping conspiratorially over to Julian and then back to Noel. He snaps the bag shut, the flush on his cheeks traveling higher up his face when he smirks with pursed lips.

It’s an appropriate beginning for everything that follows.

Julian lets Noel answer nearly every one of the questions first. He’s in top form, relishing in the naughty tone of the interview, twirling strands of hair around his finger. He leans even further forward to whisper his cheekier answers in the woman's ear, his tongue darting out to rest in the corner of his mouth when he pulls back and assesses the effect.

Julian chimes in every now and again, a few sentences here and there when the question’s worthwhile and he’s got something to add. He watches Noel’s grin split his face when the interviewer asks if people think they’re a couple, turning to face Julian with an innocent expression on his face after his answer about reading porn on the Internet, after his “didn’t we, Julian?” and his accompanying wide-eyed blink.

Julian can’t help but smile back at the cheek, at the sudden feigned innocence after the talk of orgies and blowies and loving being the object of women's sexual fantasies. They’re nearly done for the day. Just a few more questions and a couple of quick pictures and they can put the interview behind them and move on. To other things.

So when the woman asks them if they  _ were _ gay, who’d be giving it to whom, and Noel tells her that Julian would be sucking his cock, his assured tone and the languid stretch of his body leaving no doubt that that’s the way it always has been and always will be, Julian laughs and responds, “No, he’d be sucking mine!”

The interviewer laughs back, shaking her head in delight and snapping her tape recorder off. She calls the photographer in from the hallway and they pose lounging in the big bed, spread out in a mix of black and red and white that would be at home on the back cover of a Cars album. She slides in between them and giggles over the rustle of the sheets as Noel whispers something silly but laced with innuendo. They all smile and laugh as the photographer snaps away, and no one notices Noel’s arm sneaking behind her, his fingers twisting in the sleeve of Julian’s shirt.

She leaves with the photographer in tow, another round of hugs and kisses followed by more kisses, and another hug, and another, and then a kiss, and then finally the soft click of the door. Julian sighs in relief and flops down on the bed with his shoes still on. He waits for Noel to join him, for the press of his warm, compact body as he slides on top of him, for the press of his warm lips against his eyelids. He hears the snap of his doctor’s bag and the crinkle of a wrapper instead. When he opens his eyes, Noel’s standing over him, sucking on a lolly, cherry red dipping between his glossed lips. There’s the slightest furrow to his brow, one hand ruffling his hair.

He pops the lolly into his cheek. “I’d be sucking yours, then?”

Julian reaches for his hand, bouncing it up and down in his palm. “Don’t pout.”

“’M not,” he responds, clearly pouting as he moves the lolly to the opposite cheek with his tongue, clicking it against his teeth as he goes. He pulls his hand back when Julian tries to kiss at his fingertip.

Julian raises a brow that says,  _ yes, clearly you’re not pouting _ before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down onto the bed. He squawks around his lolly, taking it out of his mouth and dangling it over the white of Julian’s shirt. “Careful!” His voice drops low as he presses against Julian’s side. “Almost made me choke.”

The expression on his face is wicked when Julian turns and kisses him, his hand cupping Noel’s jaw, tilting his face up as he tongues him. When he pulls back, his lips tingling, he pats Noel on the hip twice and stands, plucking the lolly out of his fingers and popping it into his mouth. “Wouldn’t want to do that. Wouldn’t dream of it.” He moves the lolly to his other cheek, flashing Noel a grin as he clicks it along his own sharp teeth, offering him a hand off the bed.

“Come on, then. Bar’s still open downstairs.”

*

Julian looks for a bin to toss the lolly remnants in as Noel gets comfy at the bar, reading drink names off a printed card while he waits for the bartender. Julian catches the tail end of the order as he comes over to sit, something with an awful name that sounds like Popped Cherry. Noel pauses and flicks his eyes over to Julian. He gives the bartender a sunny smile. “Could you make that two, actually?”

Certainly not pouting, then.

Noel keeps nodding and motioning for a few more cherries, then a few more until his drink is mostly a glass of wet fruit with a straw that he chases around the rim with his tongue. He hands Julian his own fruity, sugary concoction with a pleased expression on his face.

Julian peeks into Noel’s glass. "Would you like some alcohol with your cherries?" He takes a sip of his drink and makes a face. “No,” Noel grins. “I’d like some of your cherries in my alcohol, though.” He smirks and takes one of the two cherries out of Julian’s glass, slipping the stem in his mouth, a red line disappearing against the smooth pink of his lips. He holds Julian’s eyes as he works his mouth, the sharpness of his jaw standing out in the low light of the bar.

The stem comes back out resting on the tip of his pink tongue, tied in a perfect knot. He reaches up and presents it to Julian, then presses in close to his ear, brushing a strand of hair away before he speaks.

“Alright, maybe I’d be sucking yours,” he breathes, tongue coming out to play lightly at the curve of Julian’s ear before he draws back.

Julian considers. He plucks a cherry out of Noel’s glass, one with a nice, long stem. He pulls the stem out with his teeth and slides it into his mouth as he drops the cherry back in his drink. He meets Noel's eyes, then drops his gaze to Noel's lips as he moves his mouth. 

He pulls a perfectly knotted stem out in half the time it took Noel and deposits it into Noel’s glass, setting it back on the bar with his own drink. He doesn’t speak. He just keeps resting his eyes on the bow of Noel’s lips as he reaches into his pocket for a couple of notes to tuck under their glasses.

The look on his face when he meets Noel’s eyes says, “Maybe I'd be sucking yours.”

They take the stairs back up to their room.

*

He goes for Noel’s zip as soon as they get the door shut, absentmindedly stepping out of his shoes and kicking them behind him as he focuses on peeling Noel’s red drainpipes down his thighs. He lifts Noel’s shirt over his head as Noel raises his arms straight up to help. His pale skin is glowing in the fading light; Julian smooths the flat of his palm down the center of his chest, fingers dipping over his bellybutton and through the dark hair low on his stomach. He lifts his hand before he touches the band of his little black pants and kneels to unzip Noel’s boots, taking his jeans down the rest of the way.

Noel’s laugh is giddy when Julian tosses him onto the bed and strips, leaving the rest of his clothing in a pile on the floor. He loops his necklace off of his neck, stretching his throat into one long line, tossing the chain on the bedside table. He lifts his hips up off the bed, catching Julian’s attention as he unzips his jeans.

Noel makes a show of dragging his pants down over his thighs, pursing his lips when his cock springs free against his stomach. There’s no trace of a pout on his face now; he’s always well-behaved when he knows he’s a minute away from Julian licking him and sucking him until he’s curling his toes into the sheets. He settles back into the pillows piled at the head of the bed, moving his shoulders until he’s nestled in, hair curling around his jaw and kissing his shoulders. He doesn’t even touch himself, wanting every bit of his pleasure to come from Julian’s wet, tight mouth around him.

Julian smiles. He crawls up Noel's body, kissing the dip of his hipbones and swiping his tongue over the soft skin of his groin to watch Noel’s cock twitch. He’s biting his lip, anticipating the first warm, wet slide of Julian’s tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock. His pout comes back when Julian moves up his body instead. Julian runs a hand over his chest, circling his nipple with a fingertip, drawing tighter circles with his nail. “Come on, Ju, touch me, please,” he huffs; he can’t help it.

Julian ducks his head and sucks lightly on the soft skin of his collarbone. “I am,” he says, his voice low, the tone all rich dark chocolate and smooth cream, just how he knows Noel likes it. He sucks harder and Noel moans low in his throat. He’s torn between wanting Julian to leave a bruise and wanting to feel that suction around his cock.

“No, touch me properly,” Noel says, tugging at the wild, wavy curls at the back of Julian’s head. “Come on, Ju’n.” He wants to grind up against Julian’s thigh, reach down and wrap his hand around his dick and pump until Julian moves it away and finally, finally licks at him til he sees stars. Even running a fingertip along his length would be better than nothing. He settles somewhat when Julian reaches up and kisses him, tilting his head back on the pillows and fucking into his mouth with his tongue before pulling back.

Noel’s eyes are glittering and hardened with lust when Julian moves down his body, dragging him down the bed by his ankles until his head bumps onto the mattress. Julian reaches behind him and throws the blankets at the foot of the bed onto the floor; Noel’s doctor’s bag and his pants go too as he settles between Noel’s legs.

His breathing goes all funny when Julian gives him his first teasing lick, lapping at him with light touches of his tongue up and down his shaft. He’s just gotten his lungs moving at the right pace again when Julian mouths at his foreskin, then rolls it back slightly. He half-moans, half-sighs as Julian pauses at the sound, then moves his foreskin back over the head. “Please,” he huffs, “please don’t make me wait-”

Julian grins and rolls it back again, taking his head fully between his lips and swirling his tongue. By the time Julian’s flicking his tongue lazily over Noel’s frenulum, he’s forgotten all of Julian’s teasing from earlier. When he starts squirming, so sensitive, his ankles stretching out and his legs sliding in the sheets, Julian takes more of him in his mouth, sucking his cheeks in tight and smooth as he pulls himself down towards Noel’s stomach, anchoring himself on Noel’s hips. Julian runs his tongue along the underside of Noel’s cock all the way back up, lazily, rippling like sunlight off of slow moving water.

Noel’s mouth drops open as he whimpers, panting out Julian’s name when he teases at his frenulum again. Julian stops before he starts in earnest, before he builds up a rhythm and can’t stop, spurred on by Noel’s moans and the little bits of gasped dirty talk that slip out between his name. He tightens the circle of his lips in one long, lingering slide and pulls off with a pop.

He hovers over Noel's body for a moment, watching his eyes blinking soft and slow and hazy with pleasure. Julian dips down, his voice a whisper.

“No reason it can’t be both of us.”

He nips at Noel's ear, watching the expression of soft, glowy pleasure morph to eager understanding. As much as Noel loves receiving, he loves giving. The chance for both at once has him as excited as Julian’s ever seen him.

He turns to clamber over Noel’s body, draping himself over Noel’s small frame. He lines them up, his hands on either side of Noel’s hips, careful not to pin any of Noel’s hair under his knees, not that he seems concerned. Noel's hands fly up to grip at his legs, his arse, his hips, and before Julian's fully settled, he has the tip of his cock between his lips, huffing a hot breath down his shaft, trying to pull Julian down to his mouth impatiently. He starts using his tongue to full effect, slurping at Julian's cock, playing with his foreskin as he reaches up, urging Julian to come closer to him. Once he gets him where he's satisfied, his hands are all over, clutching at Julian's hips and dropping to play with his balls. His eagerness makes Julian’s cock twitch against Noel’s cheek, drops of precum mixing with his spit.

Julian blinks and groans, trying to refocus around the little waves of pleasure washing over his body. He rolls his tongue over Noel’s foreskin, pushing it back to suck his head over and over again. In this position, he knows he can't give the underside of Noel's cock the attention that typically makes Noel's fingers knot into his hair, so he focuses on making his mouth as hot and wet and tight as he can, gripping Noel by the base, then wrapping his mouth around him and sucking. 

Julian tries his hardest not to lose control and fuck into Noel’s mouth and make him choke, tries not to completely involuntarily deepthroat him as he hums around Julian. He pulls his hips up a few times when he hears Noel start to gag, but he keeps pulling Julian back down to him, lifting his head up when Julian won't comply.

After the third time, he lets Noel’s cock slip out of his mouth and taps at Noel’s hip until he pulls off. “Okay, up,” he says, his voice husked as he climbs off of Noel and lies back on the bed. Noel throws an arm over his face; his lips are wet and swollen when he whines. “How’m I supposed to stay up? My legs are all wobbly.”

Julian can tell from the tone of his voice that while he’s been enjoying it immensely, he’s not as far gone as he wants him to believe. He peeks out from under his arm and the cheeky look on his face confirms it. “Come on, hold you up,” Julian responds, tracing the bow of Noel’s upper lip with a finger. Noel leans back and sucks the tip of Julian’s finger into his mouth, kissing it and pulling it back in before getting up to climb over Julian. 

He presses little fluttery kisses down Julian's shaft, already wet with his spit, breathing and mouthing at Julian after being made to get up. Julian grins and smooths the flats of his palms over the dark hair on the inside of Noel's thighs, drawing him down as he lowers his hips slowly, focused on his teasing. He moans and presses the flat of his nose into Julian's pubes when he takes him quickly into his mouth in return.

Julian presses his tongue flat and takes him tight as Noel pumps his hips down involuntarily. He feels clumsy and dumb with sudden pleasure when he tries to take Julian’s cock back in his mouth, moaning around him immediately as Julian sucks him harder, his big hands on Noel’s hips. 

Julian leans his head back and tries to make the straightest line of his mouth and throat, bringing Noel’s hips down with him. He deepthroats Noel until his calves tighten and he’s moaning over and over again above Julian. When Julian lets him go to get his breath, he starts desperately sucking on the tip of Julian’s cock and moaning around him, trying to anchor himself, wanting so badly to come, but not ready to give up on their shared pleasure yet.

Julian cups his balls and runs his hand down Noel’s thigh, letting him suck weakly until he’s calmed enough. Then he taps at his hip again. He groans around Julian, not wanting to let go or stop. When he does pull back, he’s panting, a line of spit from his mouth to Julian’s dick wavering in the low light. It severs when he looks down his body, peering at Julian between his legs, his face soft but slightly desperate. Julian watches the roll of his chest, then grabs him around the ribs and flips him onto his side. He rolls over to follow, planting one foot flat on the bed to brace himself.

Noel curls toward him, resting his head against Julian's thigh, a pleased grin on his face as he takes him back in his mouth and sucks and hums happily around him. He runs his tongue up and down the underside of Noel's cock, gripping him in one hand before guiding the head between his lips. Noel moans and moves his hips closer, leaning in to the sensation.

Julian mirrors him, rests his own head on Noel's thigh, feeling the muscles twitching under his cheek. He lets go of the grip he has on Noel's cock, resting his hand flat on the inside of Noel's thigh, holding the base in the curve of his hand between his index finger and thumb. As he sucks, he feels Noel's hand come up, fingers weaving together. Noel curls his thumb around the base of his dick until his fingertip is pressed to Julian's.

He's making soft happy noises, rolling his tongue along Julian’s shaft, echoing Julian's movements from earlier. If his mouth wasn't full, he'd be encouraging Julian, his voice soft and full of awe, squeezing his fingers against Julian’s and around the base of his dick, trying to prolong his pleasure, make it go on all night. Julian can hear his voice from the last hundred times he had his mouth wrapped around Noel echoing in his ears as he feels the vibration of Noel’s hums shooting through his body. “Mmm, Ju-yin, so good. More, more, please- ohhhh, fuck, suck me, Julian.”

Noel loops his other hand through Julian’s legs and brushes across his perineum, dragging a knuckle back and forth slowly as he sucks. They’re both close, his fingers tightening in Julian’s, the muscle of his thighs corded below Julian's cheek.

He doesn't break his rhythm as he comes, moaning deep and long in his chest, buzzing around Julian's cock, his fingers squeezing around Julian's. Julian squeezes his fingers back; it's Noel’s enjoyment that sends Julian over the edge as he swallows around Noel, his eagerness even in his moment of release to keep pleasuring Julian. He moans again and again, swallowing around Julian until his mouth is empty, sucking gently at him until Julian squeezes his fingers lightly and he slides off.

He lets Julian's hand go and scrambles up to cling around his neck, pressing their chests together tightly. He smiles against the pulse in Julian's throat as he wraps Noel up, a hand resting in the tangles of hair spilling down the back of his neck. They kiss the taste of each other off their mouths, Noel licking at Julian's lips until he slides his tongue into Noel's mouth.

"Happy?" he asks, palm sliding down Noel's back as he brushes Julian’s hair out of his eyes and dots kisses over Julian's jaw and cheeks. "Mmm," he purrs, nudging his nose against Julian’s throat as he rests his head on his shoulder. Julian's hand slides down his spine, down his tailbone before trailing all the way down to squeeze his arse, fingers moving to the cleft. ”Good. Maybe later tonight, we can rethink that last question.”


End file.
